


Tuas cores, meu prazer

by Ruby (kjguccy)



Series: Cosmos Redshift 7 | 2300s. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kim Jongin Has Tentacles, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/Ruby
Summary: Sehun não via o menor problema do marido — vindo diretamente de outra galáxia — mostrar suas características peculiares quando estavam a sós, principalmente se isso incluía usar seus tentáculos durante o sexo quente que deixava ambos exaustos e satisfeitos.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Cosmos Redshift 7 | 2300s. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tuas cores, meu prazer

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, boa noite.
> 
> Segundo, eu acho que essa tag ainda não é tão comum pelo ficdom br, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim! Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma tentacle!au, então... Perdão se estiver ruim ARRRKKK
> 
> Eu criei uma série para postar ela, porque pretendo trazer uma shortfic chansoo futuramente, nesse mesmo universo. Então caso tenham interesse, só ficar de olho~
> 
> Importante: ela não esta betada e nem será, e eu revisei apenas uma vez. Ajeitei os itálicos que achei por cima no docs, mas volto depois para conferir melhor pois estou vendo série hehe

* * *

Oh Sehun sequer era nascido ainda quando o governo dos Estados Unidos lançou uma nota oficial, confirmando para todo o mundo que, sim, o governo mantinha contato com vida extraterrestre. No início, o pânico foi iminente. Mas a potência mundial nada podia fazer, estavam sendo pressionados pela Rússia em meio às ameaças constantes de possíveis ataques armados. O planeta estava à beira do colapso, e o presidente norte-americano era quase como um refém do inimigo.

Algumas teorias da conspiração dizem que tudo não passou de uma grande estratégia: revelar uma informação tão chocante para que toda a população mundial — incluindo os russos — desviasse o foco da guerra política que durava quase dois anos. Outra teoria suspeitava que a pressão veio _de cima_ , pois os seres extraterrestres estavam receosos com o impacto que uma possível nova guerra na Terra pudesse desencadear no Universo. Certamente abalaria todo o sistema planetário, a humanidade era egoísta demais para pensar nas outras civilizações que habitavam a vizinhança espacial. Assim sendo, exigiram ser revelados, com a ameaça de invadir o planeta caso o governo não aceitasse tal acordo.

Sendo como for, o caos explodiu em todo o planeta. Os jornais noticiavam com urgência o pronunciamento do presidente norte-americano. Ainda que algumas pessoas não acreditassem no que ouviam, não restou qualquer dúvida quando fenômenos passaram a acontecer quase todos os dias: luzes surgindo pelo céu noturno; clarões como os de um relâmpago, mesmo que de céu limpo; sons cortando o céu em plena luz do dia, fazendo a população erguer a cabeça em busca de algo que nunca encontravam.

Tais situações ganharam constância, até que relatos de pessoas que juravam ter visto _alguém_ explodiram pela internet. Nem todos eram verdade, claro. Ainda assim, foi só depois de muitas conversas com os maiores governos do mundo, que tais criaturas ganharam passe livre para aparecer publicamente.

A primeira aparição, novamente, foi junto de um pronunciamento oficial, transmitido ao vivo para todos os países do mundo. O presidente fez um discurso sobre mudanças, evolução, sobre conhecer e aceitar o novo. Falou sobre alianças, sobre planos e tecnologia. Tudo antes de anunciar o que todos realmente queriam ver: a entrada da _tal criatura._

Era claro que todos esperavam um ser verde e magrelo, com a cabeça em um triângulo invertido, olhos esbugalhados e contendo apenas três dedos. O que causou frustração em toda a plateia — e telespectadores — foi a entrada de uma mulher… comum. Cabelos loiros e lisos até metade das costas, usava uma camiseta rosa pastel embaixo do blazer acinzentado e uma saia da mesma cor, esta que ia até os joelhos. Ela subiu sorridente no palco, agradeceu a presença de todos e teve o discurso interrompido por jornalistas desacreditados.

_— Foi para isso que nos chamou, presidente?_

_— É uma pegadinha?_

_— Onde está aquilo que garantiu que veríamos hoje?!_

_— É uma farsa!_

E de repente, quando a mulher viu ser em vão as tentativas de se explicar, seu corpo se modificou diante dos olhos de todos. As roupas estouraram quando seu corpo começou a crescer, ganhando altura e massa muscular. Sua calda saiu do corpo, sua pele era verde musgo e escamosa. A língua rosada lambia os lábios finos e largos. O alvoroço foi imediato, pois apesar de muito quererem, não estavam preparados para encarar um réptil gigante cara a cara.

Depois disso, ficou na mão dos presidentes acalmarem o pânico coletivo. Uma tarefa difícil para aqueles que eram incapazes de comandar e guiar a própria espécie. Suicídios em massa aconteceram partindo daqueles que não sabiam lidar com a nova realidade, levados pelo medo do desconhecido. Não tinha para onde fugir, as ruas ficaram desertas, nenhum ser vivo tinha coragem de colocar os pés nas ruas e interagir com um _suposto_ ser humano.

Apesar de muitas grandes empresas entrarem em falência, o comércio de armas foi às alturas. Todos queriam estar protegidos, afinal, do que tais criaturas seriam capazes?!

Com o passar dos dias, novas raças eram apresentadas. Além dos tais répteis, haviam espécies gosmentas que se arrastavam pelo chão e deixavam um rastro espesso por onde passavam. Raças humanoides também surgiram, embora fossem vistas com menos frequência; carregavam feições humanas, falavam com tranquilidade e nunca reagiram quando o público entrava em colapso, embora esse ocorrido fosse menos frequente — há quem diga que a presença daqueles seres de mais de três metros transmitia calma e pureza, impedindo o pânico coletivo. Entre tantas aparências novas, ainda havia aqueles que carregavam tentáculos, outros que exalavam um odor incomum, e outros que possuíam mais de um par de olhos, de braços e até de pernas.

Quando o medo foi diminuindo, a população dividiu-se em dois extremos: os que aceitaram tais mudanças, e os que se recusaram a acreditar e dividir a Terra com seres que julgavam primitivos.

Protestos eram realizados em toda parte do mundo, gerando rebelião quando os grupos descontentes trombavam com aqueles que defendiam a presença dos seres extraterrenos. Muita gente morreu, outros desapareceram. Isso perdurou até que os próprios seres passaram a sair nas ruas. Dessa forma, a guerra que explodiu no mundo foi entre raças. Além de civis livremente armados — seja com armas de fogo, armas brancas ou qualquer improviso que conseguiam —, muitos governos, que também se posicionaram contra, entraram em combate.

Foi uma época sangrenta que perdurou alguns anos, até que um acordo finalmente foi selado.

Os seres extraterrenos poderiam viver pela Terra, contanto que mantivessem a forma humana a todo instante. Leis também foram criadas, e qualquer ataque entre extraterrestres e humanos era punido imediatamente. Todas as criaturas que adentravam a Terra deveriam passar por um árduo processo democrático, estabelecendo uma forma humana fixa, um nome para conviver em sociedade e documentação — e só nessa era dito a procedência do indivíduo, como sua galáxia e planeta de nascença.

Graças a isso, a tranquilidade caiu sobre a população outra vez, apesar da revolta silenciosa dos seres de serem proibidos de manter a real forma que possuíam. Se a história fosse o contrário, como que os humanos mudariam todo seu corpo e feições?! Era impossível! Mas com toda certeza eles lutariam até dominar toda a raça oposta à deles, mesmo em um planeta que já tivesse dono há muito tempo. _Definitivamente egoístas e mesquinhos._

Quando Sehun surgiu no mundo, não havia mais guerra para ele se preocupar. Sua família — raça humana pura — vivia em um bairro calmo da _Nova Seul._ A capital mudou o nome nos anos 2234, depois de praticamente sumir em meio a escombros durante a guerra de raças. Foi reerguida, reconstruída e reabitada. Prédios altos tomavam toda a cidade, casas eram raras de serem encontradas. Sehun sabia que sua tataravó morou em uma até a velhice, mas o terreno foi comprado depois do seu falecimento, e no lugar foi erguido um edifício de quarenta andares, todos ocupados por famílias ou jovens no início da vida independente.

Tudo que sabia sobre o período da migração extraterrena foi aprendido na escola. A grade era obrigatória desde o fundamental, até a formatura. Ainda que muitos detalhes fossem omitidos, teve um professor que se revoltava com o assunto sempre que abordado. Naquela altura do campeonato, depois de mais de um século, as leis que proibiam os seres de ganharem a verdadeira forma foram enfraquecendo. Os olhos da humanidade se habituaram com a realidade e os alunos até mesmo pediam para o professor ganhar sua verdadeira forma durante as explicações.

Todavia, mesmo sem pedirem, o homem deixava sua língua bifurcada tremer nervosa para fora dos lábios sempre que se estressava ao se ver obrigado a omitir fatos históricos, arrancando risos dos alunos focados na matéria. Foi por causa dele que Sehun decidiu o que gostaria de seguir no futuro. Queria estudar história, conhecer a fundo a verdade absoluta, e não apenas explicações genéricas que ensinavam no colégio.

Antes mesmo de se formar, inscreveu-se no cursinho preparatório para a universidade. Dava duro de si, estudando dia e noite sem pausa. Sua vida social evaporou em questão de dias, por mais que seus amigos insistissem em arrastá-lo para as farras nas madrugadas iluminadas da Nova Seul. No começo era difícil negar, principalmente com Chanyeol o contatando constantemente pelo _GlassesGram,_ obrigando o Oh a retirar os óculos do rosto para estudar em paz. Isso dificultava um pouco as coisas, pois precisava do acessório para enxergar melhor.

Maldita hora que decidiu unir o serviço tecnológico na última vez que foi na ótica. Pensou que seria uma mão na roda ter _dois em um,_ do que carregar dois óculos para cima e para baixo — um comum, e outro com internet e redes sociais inclusas.

 _GlassesGram_ era sua atual rede social preferida. Variante do antigo _Instagram_ , ainda seguia o mesmo padrão de postagem de fotos e vídeos. Mas agora, com o óculos direto no rosto, bastava ele encarar aquilo que gostaria de fotografar e piscar duas vezes, rapidamente, para a foto ser tirada. Depois disso, a tela de edição abria diante de seus olhos, projetada como um holograma perto do seu rosto. Com as próprias mãos, selecionava as opções e postava no seu _GlassFeed._

O aplicativo também mantinha o chat de conversa. Sempre que uma nova mensagem chegava, uma pequena luzinha verde piscava no canto superior da sua visão. Daí, poderia optar por duas funcionalidades: falar em voz alta o comando _“abra meu GlassDirect”_ , ou piscar o olho esquerdo duas vezes. O chat, novamente, abria como um holograma — podendo ser configurado como uma imagem pequena, média ou grande.

O problema era que Chanyeol não enviava mensagem nenhuma, pois sabia que seria ignorado. O Park ligava sem qualquer aviso, assustando Sehun que era surpreendido pelo rosto do amigo diante dos seus olhos. A visão era exclusiva daquele que usava o acessório, pois aparecia através da lente, e não do holograma como as outras funcionalidades. Incontáveis vezes rasurou sua mesa digital de estudos por se assustar com a foto do amigo surgindo repentinamente, acompanhada da pergunta _“Aceitar GlassCall?”_. Claro que sempre negava, piscando o olho esquerdo. E em segundos a mensagem de Chanyeol chegava: _É PARA PISCAR O OLHO DIREITO E ME ATENDER!_

No cursinho, Sehun conheceu pessoas que adotaram a mesma rotina que ele. Ficava quieto no cantinho da sala, apoiado na parede e conversando com Jongdae — que sentava à sua frente —, e Minseok — que sentava no seu lado esquerdo. O rapaz a sua frente também era de uma família de humanos pura, mas Seok tinha sangue misto correndo em suas veias. Sua mãe era humana, mas seu pai podia projetar um terceiro braço de qualquer parte do seu corpo a qualquer momento. Minseok nunca vira o progenitor em sua verdadeira forma por completo, mas sua mãe dizia que ele possuía _muito mais_ que três braços. Acontece que o _homem,_ por assim dizer, era conservador demais naquele assunto, e preferia manter-se como humano o tempo inteiro.

Da herança genética, o Kim manteve toda a forma humana. _Aquela_ era sua forma natural, mas era capaz de esticar a língua como um elástico, assim como os braços, da mesma forma que seu pai. Quando assim fazia, seus membros superiores amoleciam feito gelatina, e não precisava pedir ajuda para ninguém caso quisesse alcançar alguma prateleira alta.

Também na sua sala, conheceu um terceiro rapaz.

Ele tinha quase a sua altura, apenas alguns centímetros mais alto, e era dono de uma pele morena que chamava atenção de todos ao redor. O seu cabelo estava sempre bem arrumado, com uma pequena mecha da franja sobre a testa. Os lábios grossos pareciam carregar um convite irresistível de conhecer seu beijo, e ainda carregava um pequeno sinal na lateral do queixo, que fez Sehun muito se questionar se poderia ser uma marca de nascença ou uma cicatriz. Como a cereja do bolo, sua risada era profundamente gostosa, detalhe esse que mais ganhou atenção do Oh durante os dias que o paquerava em silêncio.

Aquele garoto tinha sangue puro de sua raça, vindos da _Cosmos Redshift 7,_ uma galáxia distante de chegar, da mesma forma que ele, aparentemente, parecia ser distante de alcançar. Todavia, também é uma das mais brilhantes, e tal detalhe também se igualava ao rapaz — ao menos era assim que Sehun costumava pensar.

Carregando o nome terrestre de Kim Jongin, não demorou para perceber os olhares constantes do colega de classe.

Sehun quase caiu da cadeira quando seu _GlassesGram_ notificou que Jongin era seu novo seguidor. De início, pensou ser mais alguma investida se Chanyeol, e até pensou ignorar a luzinha que piscava no canto da sua visão. E antes realmente tivesse ignorado… Entrou em pânico imediato, piorando o estado afobado quando uma nova notificação acendeu: uma mensagem privada.

Jongin era gentil e divertido. O contato frente a frente intensificava aos poucos, até que passaram a se encontrar fora do período de aula.

Embora já soubesse que a maioria das espécies da _CR7_ possuíam tentáculos, ficou surpreso quando viu os de Jongin pela primeira vez, talvez por serem os primeiros que via de perto. Foi cheio de curiosidade que cutucou o membro azulado e pegajoso com a ponta do indicador, fazendo o Kim rir alto por ver os olhos esbugalhados do garoto mais velho.

_— É uma novidade tão grande assim, Hunnie?_

_— Claro que é, Jongin! Você é azul!_

Sem dúvida alguma, foi nessa noite que o coração de Jongin entregou-se completamente ao Oh e seus trejeitos inocentes e carregados de curiosidade. Quando decidiu mostrar tal característica, pensou que o amigo acharia estranho, no mínimo nojento. No fundo, carregava o medo bobo de um afastamento. Mas não; Sehun apenas ficou impressionado e, depois da novidade, voltou ao estado normal.

Não ligava realmente para tal assunto. Havia visto na identidade de Jongin seu nome real — em um alfabeto muito estranho para conseguir pronunciar sozinho —, o nome de seu planeta, galáxia e algumas informações adicionais. E surgiu a dúvida de quais seriam as características do Kim. Foi quando, em uma praça vazia tarde da noite, Jongin reuniu coragem para expor aquele seu lado.

Depois do ocorrido, sempre que marcavam de estudar juntos na casa do Kim, o garoto gostava de ficar à vontade e expor os tentáculos para algumas atividades. O Oh, por sua vez, não dava bola.

_— Você realmente não vê problema se eu ficar a vontade com isso, Hun? Vou entender se sentir desconforto._

_— Endoidou, Nini?? É só seu corpo!_

Confessava que havia entendido o recado depois da segunda vez que aquela situação aconteceu, mas algumas vezes ainda arriscava perguntar só para ver a expressão indignada do mais novo, e a forma que ele expressava gostar de Jongin do jeito que ele era — mesmo que esse jeito incluísse seis tentáculos de cor azul claro saindo do corpo das laterais do seu corpo e sendo usados para ajustar um livro na mesa, enquanto outro puxava a cadeira e mais segurava o caderno digital, já que as mãos do Kim estavam ocupadas com outras coisas.

Sua cor natural era azul, a primeira que Sehun foi apresentado. Depois disso, conheceu os tentáculos de cor verde escura, que assim ficavam sempre que o Kim adoecia. A primeira vez que os viu assim foi em uma tarde que bateu em sua porta para a tarde de estudos, e o encontrou ajoelhado no banheiro colocando todo o almoço para fora. Então soube que Jongin tinha mais uma característica peculiar: suas cores mudavam a partir do que seu corpo sentia.

Quando ele perdeu cinco vezes seguidas no jogo que disputavam em um final de semana, os tentáculos ficaram roxos de nervoso. Quando a fome apertou após saírem para ir ao cinema e esqueceram de levar dinheiro, os membros ficaram em um azul bem escuro, indicando que sua fome era realmente intensa. E quando se beijaram pela primeira vez, deitados na cama do Oh enquanto os pais do garoto saíram para visitar um parente, Sehun viu diante de seus olhos os tentáculos ganharem uma coloração rosa bebê.

Adorável, de fato. Jongin não sabia esconder a timidez.

Kim Jongin carregava uma paleta inteira de cores dentro dele. Mas entre tantas, Sehun só conheceu aquela, que tornaria a sua preferida, bem mais tarde.

O relacionamento desenvolvia com calma. Nenhuma pressão partia de nenhum dos lados, mas o medo surgiu quando Chanyeol, jogado na cama de Sehun, indagou despreocupado:

_— Vocês já foderam?_

_— Claro que não, Chan_ — Sehun respondeu enquanto arrumava a bagunça da sua mesa de estudos.

_— E você está preparado?_

_— Pra foder?_

_— Não exatamente, mas pra foder com alguém como **o Jongin** , sacou?_

Aquela frase deixou o garoto confuso, que lançou um olhar perdido para o melhor amigo.

_— Como assim?_

_— Como "como assim"? Jongin é da CR7! Dizem que essa raça faz um estrago._

Sehun revirou os olhos, voltando o foco para sua arrumação.

_— Não exagera, não tem nada demais._

_— Fala sério, Sehun_ — Chanyeol ergueu o corpo para sentar sobre o colchão — _O cara veio de uma galáxia conhecida por ter as primeiras estrelas que produziram os elementos para a criação de TUDO! Acha mesmo que ele vai cansar depois de uma gozada rápida?!_

O corpo de Sehun estremeceu, e ele novamente encarou o amigo, que pela expressão séria que carregava de quem não acreditava na sua desinformação, não aparentava nem um pouco estar mentindo ou brincando consigo.

∆

Sentado no sofá da sala, mantinha toda sua atenção no enorme holograma que projetava na tela da sua mesa digital, posta sobre a mesa de centro. Digitava freneticamente sobre o teclado projetado em seu colo em uma iluminação verde clara, como havia programado nas configurações. Mas mesmo que prestasse total atenção na sua tarefa, despertou ao ouvir a tranca da porta ser liberada, indicando que alguém o painel de segurança do lado de fora havia captado uma digital conhecida, e só podia ser de uma pessoa.

De onde estava, conseguia ver a porta deslizar para o lado e revelar Jongin de roupas sociais, e ele imediatamente sorriu ao ver que era observado pelo Oh.

— Já chegou, meu amor?

— Consegui sair mais cedo — explicou, atravessando o apartamento e indo direto para o mais novo, curvando diante dele para trocarem um selar demorado e estalado. — E você? Está fazendo o quê?

— Ainda editando aquele artigo — contou, sorrindo mais ainda pelo cheiro que ganhava no pescoço — Aquele meu antigo professor da faculdade me enviou um arquivo com algumas fotos da Grande Guerra de Raças, isso me ajudou a destravar de onde eu estava.

— Oh… — O moreno ergueu o olhar para o holograma, e passou um bom tempo analisando os diversos arquivos abertos. Leu um e-mail carregado de palavras acadêmicas no canto da tela, viu uma foto na outra extremidade e um texto imenso no centro de tudo, que o marido parecia editar. Unindo todas aquelas informações, concluiu: — Não entendi nada.

— Besta! — Sehun riu alto e o empurrou para que se afastasse e pudesse continuar o trabalho. — Como foi na reunião?

— Deu tudo certo — Esticou os braços no alto, espreguiçando enquanto caminhava — Mas tive que intermediar uma conversa extremamente estressante entre a Terra e Ceres. — contava em voz alta para o marido ouvir, já que adentrou o quarto que dividiam.

— Ceres não é aquele planeta chato que só tem velho mau humorado?

A resposta demorou um pouco a vir, pois Jongin fez questão de voltar para a sala e responder enquanto afrouxava a gravata, encarando o mais novo com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

— É _exatamente_ esse planeta.

Sehun riu ao ver o amado nitidamente descontente por lembrar aquele detalhe, e então ele deu as costas e voltou para o quarto.

— Amor, sério! Acho que o representante deles tinha uns mil e trezentos anos e não concordava com NADA! — contava indignado — Foi difícil, eu merecia uma promoção depois de hoje.

— Olha, eu concordo com você. — o apoiou, fechando duas abas de e-mail e posicionando algumas fotos no canto direito do holograma.

— Você concorda com isso porque sabe que é tudo que precisamos para fazer aquela viagem, não porque tem dó do seu marido.

Sehun não conteve a gargalhada, e passou o braço erguido na frente do holograma, fazendo uma movimentação de 90° para baixo, o que fez com que toda a imagem voltasse imediatamente para o aparelho, que foi esquecido na mesa. Sehun levantou e correu para o quarto, vendo o marido jogar uma toalha de banho sobre o ombro.

— Não seja dramático… — resmungou, aproximando-se do mais velho que o encarava com uma expressão de quem dizia _"acha que me engana?"_ — Tudo bem que eu sou louco para conhecer Netuno, mas eu realmente acho que merece uma promoção!

— Será que acha mesmo? — Fingiu duvidar, deixando que um tentáculos saísse por baixo da camiseta e abraçasse o humano pelo quadril, puxando para si.

— Óbvio que sim — Formou um pequeno bico nos lábios, alisando os braços fortes do Kim — Eu sei que relações intergalácticas é um ramo estressante, e você é realmente incrível no que faz.

— Hm… Agora eu vou achar que está dizendo isso só por ser meu marido — brincou, roubando mais um beijo do amado enquanto ele ria. — Vou tomar um banho rapidinho e venho matar a saudade.

Avisado isso, recolheu o tentáculo e seguiu para o banheiro da suite, deixando um Oh carente para trás.

Sehun se jogou na cama macia e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro de Jongin, relaxando com o cheiro forte que havia do amado ali. Ficava impressionado com como ele era tão cheiroso, mesmo sem precisar usar nenhum perfume artificial para aquilo. Também não era lá uma característica muito comum da sua espécie, onde a maioria sequer possuía um aroma perceptível pelo olfato humano. Mas Jongin não, ele era cheiro pra caralho.

Estavam juntos há uns bons anos, e nunca se acostumaria com o quão sortudo era. Quando dizia que era casado com o homem mais lindo e cheiroso de todo o universo, não era lá um exagero.

Esperou pacientemente pelo chuveiro desligar e a porta abrir de novo, só assim afastou o travesseiro do rosto, ganhando uma visão privilegiada das costas nuas do Kim. Gostava de como elas eram largas, e que apesar de malhar algumas vezes, seu corpo não possuía músculos exagerados. Eram bem marcados, sim, mas na medida certa. Sehun se pegou sorrindo com os pensamentos que criava.

— Amor — chamou calmo, ganhando um "uh?" como resposta enquanto o companheiro vasculhava a gaveta de roupas — Vem cá.

O mais velho direcionou um olhar confuso ao menor, que esticou os braços na sua direção.

— Que manha... — observou, fechando a gaveta com o quadril e indo até o marido. Ajoelhou sobre ele, tendo apenas a toalha envolvendo seu quadril, e apoiou os braços ao lado do rosto do homem — O que foi?

— Quero sentir seu cheiro — respondeu, erguendo o rosto para afundar na curvatura do pescoço do Kim e inalar o aroma leve de banho recém tomado. — Até nisso você é gostoso, que saco.

O moreno riu daquele jeito repentino do marido, nas aceitou de bom grado o elogio.

— Seu nariz deve ter se acostumado, meu bem. Depois de tantos anos juntos, talvez tenha se ajustado à minha frequência.

— Eu duvido — Afastou do pescoço dele para observar seu rosto mais de perto — Você sempre foi cheiroso. Desde a época do curso.

— Oh… Então foi por isso que ficava me paquerando de longe? Meu cheiro te atraía?

O tom brincalhão fazia o — pouco — menor rir, mas não deixava de ser uma verdade. Muitas coisas em Jongin eram fodidamente atraentes, e seu cheiro não ficava longe dos primeiros itens da lista. Mas podia dizer que sua gargalhada foi a primeira coisa que chamou atenção, quando ele riu tão gostoso no fundo da sala com os amigos que foi natural que virasse o rosto em busca do dono de tal som. Ainda assim, poderia passar horas listando os motivos por ter paquerado tanto ele em silêncio, antes do próprio vir falar consigo.

— Claro, foi exatamente isso. Eu deixei muito na cara?

— Oh não, imagina… — ironizou. E quando tentou reerguer o corpo para continuar a se vestir, sentiu as pernas do garoto envolverem seu quadril, causando um estranhamento no Kim que arqueou uma sobrancelha. — O que é isso?

O sorrisinho arteiro do menor já dizia tudo, mas mesmo assim ele se pronunciou, puxando o mais velho para si com as pernas e braços ao redor do pescoço.

— Apenas com saudade do meu marido… — Deu de ombros, erguendo o rosto para mordiscar de leve o lábio cheinho do moreno — Ele tem trabalhado demais, sabe?

O Kim, é claro, não relutou. Não precisava de muito para compreender as intenções do outro homem e por isso apenas relaxou seu corpo sobre o dele, mantendo-se apoiado nos braços dobrados sobre o colchão.

— Isso é verdade — Concordou, roçando de leve a ponta dos narizes — E você pretende fazer algo a respeito?

Sehun apenas assentiu algumas vezes, roçando a ponta dos narizes para cima e para baixo. Então quebrou a curta distância para tomar os lábios do moreno para si, matando definitivamente a saudade que estava do seu tão amado Jongin. Seu beijo passava uma paz tão gostosa de sentir que no mesmo instante seu corpo amolecia por inteiro, e Jongin gostava de notar quando aquilo acontecia, pois no mesmo instante abria um enorme sorriso entre o selar.

Os lábios finos entre abriram convidando o maior para aprofundar o contato, convite esse que foi bem aceito de prontidão. As línguas deslizaram e se enroscaram lentamente, causando arrepios em ambos os homens. Sehun não precisava mais segurar o corpo do maior, mas ainda assim não o largava. Queria ter total garantia que Jongin não se afastaria de si, mas também não era como se o Kim quisesse fazer isso.

O moreno depositou todo o peso do corpo sobre um braço, descendo a outra mão para invadir a camiseta do marido. Alisou a pele quente com tamanha devoção, arrancando um suspiro discreto do outro que arrepiou com o toque frio. A carícia foi subindo desde o abdômen, passando pelo peitoral, até que alcançou o mamilo e não perdeu tempo em pressioná-lo contra a ponta dos dedos, ora esfregando, ora apertando. Conhecia o corpo daquele homem de olhos fechados, sabia onde tocar e como tocar, então não foi surpresa sentir o abraço que recebia ganhar firmeza.

O beijo também ganhava intensidade à medida que os corpos esquentavam, Sehun sugava a língua do Kim para si e brincava com ela sem qualquer vergonha. A chupou até que ficasse fora das bocas, e assim continuou brincando enquanto era acariciado. A rodeava com a própria língua, e então chupava outra vez, afastando o rosto e voltando novamente. Tal ação atiçou o maior, que sentiu seu membro pulsar abaixo da toalha que ainda rodeava seu quadril.

Mesmo contra seu real desejo, tomou impulso para erguer o corpo, ajoelhando-se sobre a cama. Ergueu a camiseta do Oh até retirá-la de seu corpo, podendo observar seu corpo bem modelado. Entre o casal, Jongin era o que mais se dedicava a exercícios. Ainda assim, Sehun até carregava algumas marcas leves de músculos pelas poucas vezes que arriscava acompanhar o amado na academia. De qualquer forma, o mais velho amava seu corpo da forma que era, assim como era amado com todas as suas peculiaridades.

Quando voltou a se curvar, os lábios grossos foram diretamente direcionados para o pescoço perfumado do menor, onde depositou selares molhados e ganhou mais espaço à medida que o Oh tombava a cabeça para o lado, silenciosamente pedindo por mais. Esse era outro pedido que Jongin não pensava duas vezes antes de conceder, e os selares passaram a ser intercalados com mordiscadas ainda sem qualquer força.

— Eu realmente estava com saudade de você, merda… — o menor sussurrou, arrancando um sorriso do Kim que apenas ergueu o olhar na direção do seu rosto.

— Estava? — perguntou retórico, descendo roçando os lábios pela tez macia na direção do mamilo do menor — Não tem nem uma semana que invadi seu banho pra te foder, Hun.

Ao relembrar tal ocasião, o menor sorriu de olhos fechados. Realmente, havia sido um banho e tanto… Mas não teve tempo de pensar a respeito, pois seu mamilo foi envolvido pelos lábios grossos do marido, que mordiscou e chupou o local sensível. Não satisfeito, Jongin desceu a destra e invadiu a calça moletom que o rapaz usava, apertando o pau coberto pela boxer. Só então Sehun soltou o primeiro gemido da noite, ainda que baixo como um resmungo manhoso. Agindo, afundou os dígitos cumpridos pelos fios da nuca do moreno e os puxou de leve.

— Você anda bem sensível ultimamente… — comentou sozinho, rodeando o mamilo com a ponta da língua antes de passar para o outro, qual prendeu entre os dentes e puxou com cuidado, até que se desprendesse sozinho. — Devo me aproveitar disso?

Sehun soltou um breve riso, abrindo os olhos só para olhar para baixo.

— Você sempre pode se aproveitar, Jongin.

Aquela foi a resposta que o Kim precisava para seguir sua trilha de beijos pelo tronco desnudo, descendo pelo abdômen onde substituiu os lábios pela ponta da língua. Não tinha pressa em se abaixar, assim explorando com calma cada pedacinho que, por mais que já conhecesse como a palma de sua mão, nunca perdia a graça de conhecer. Sempre sentia como se fosse a primeira vez, e quanto mais descobria daquele corpo, mais conseguia fazer seu homem delirar pela noite.

Afundou ambas as mãos no elástico da calça e desceu, até que retirasse a peça do corpo, deixando o marido apenas com a boxer preta. Curvou até o tecido e beijou o volume que começava a se formar. Tinha toda atenção de Sehun que apoiou o corpo sobre os braços para conseguir assistir o marido, ansioso pelo que já esperava vir.

De olhos fechados, o Kim esfregava os lábios e beijava toda aquela região, contornando o volume com a língua quente. Tal ação tirava suspiros de Sehun, principalmente quando também passou a ter a coxa acariciada pela mão grande e pesada. Jongin sempre mostrava gostar tanto do que fazia, deixando aquelas noites bem melhores do que já eram. E de fato ele gostava. Amava sentir o calor que emanava do corpo menor, de admirar a imagem do seu homem completamente exposto e vulnerável apenas para ele.

Outra vez se ajoelhou sobre a cama e desprendeu o nó da toalha que já soltava sozinho, vendo um sorriso descarado surgir no rosto do menor quando o tecido foi retirado de uma só vez, deixando Jongin completamente nu diante de si. O maior por sua vez não perdeu mais tempo, e retirou a última peça que cobria o corpo do marido, jogando-a no chão junto das outras roupas perdidas.

Sehun já ficava duro, mas seu esposo sabia que ele ainda podia ficar bem mais do que estava vendo. Assim, voltou com o rosto para perto do membro exposto e o segurou com a destra, bombeando lentamente quando chupou a cabecinha, ecoando um estalinho. Sehun voltava a fechar os olhos, desejando apenas desfrutar das sensações que tomariam seu corpo dali para frente. E Jongin também fechou os dele, para desfrutar do sabor único que o outro homem possuía.

Esfregava a língua na fenda da glande, e depois rodeava toda aquela região, aos poucos engolindo cada vez mais do caralho do menor. Sehun afundava em seus lábios, e quando o teve por inteiro, afastou o rosto enquanto sugava, causando pressão ao redor do pau do menor. Um gemido mais alto escapou pela sua garganta, presenteando Jongin com aquele tom rouco e arrastado que dava mais incentivo para continuar sua brincadeira.

Fazia questão de babar o máximo que podia, lubrificando bem o caralho para deslizar com mais facilidade pelos lábios. Sua destra desceu até o saco dele, onde massageou com um aperto firme que fez o mais novo apertar as laterais do travesseiro que estava deitado.

— Porra, amor… — resmungou, mas a atenção de Jongin estava toda no boquete que ganhava mais velocidade e destreza a medida que seu próprio corpo esquentava com o tesão crescente.

Seu rosto ia e vinha em um ritmo constante, mas então parou e afastou até que o caralho saísse da sua boca e batesse contra o abdômen do menor. Os lábios de Jongin estavam mais inchados que o natural e brilhavam pela própria saliva; Agarrou novamente o caralho duro, agora completamente babado e pulsante, e começou a punhetar com rapidez, pressionando os dígitos ao redor para causar mais pressão. Com o rosto ainda próximo, chupou a cabecinha inchada que expelia pré-porra, não querendo deixar passar nenhuma gota que saísse dali.

Ao erguer o olhar, encontrou o marido com o rosto contorcido de prazer, levemente corado e inquieto como sempre ficava naqueles momentos. Era o jeito inconsciente do seu corpo mostrar que queria mais, ainda que não expressasse aquilo verbalmente.

— Eu nunca vou cansar de te chupar, sabia? — comentou repentinamente, lambendo toda a extensão uma última vez, antes de afastar completamente seu corpo. — Mas hoje não é dia de te fazer gozar só com um boquete, Hunni — prosseguiu, acomodando-se sentado ao lado do rapaz, de costas na cabeceira — Você está com saudade, não é? Então irei cuidar dela direito.

Ao final do aviso, virou o rosto e notou que era observado pelo Oh. Mas não precisou dizer mais nada para o garoto agir, ficando de quatro no colchão para então se aproximar e sentar no colo do mais velho, virado de frente para este. Os braços voltaram a envolver o pescoço, e as pernas agora se posicionavam de joelhos.

— Eu gosto de gozar com você me chupando — contou em tom baixo, mordiscando com força o lábio do maior — Mas gosto mais ainda de gozar com você me fodendo.

Naturalmente, um sorriso surgiu no rosto do Kim ao mesmo tempo que um semelhante se abria no rosto do outro homem. As mãos grandes deslizaram da cintura larga do marido e desceram até sua bunda, apertando com força. Só isso foi suficiente para fazer Sehun suspirar alto.

— Eu sei disso, Sehun — respondeu tranquilo, afastando a destra para voltar em um tapa estalado que arrancou mais um suspiro do Oh — Você gosta de ser arrombado, só fica satisfeito depois que eu te como a noite inteira.

Aproximou o rosto para selar a clavícula do menor. A canhota, que ainda agarrava a outra nádega, a afastou para que, com a destra, encaixasse seu pau ali. Bateu com a extensão dura contra o rabo algumas vezes, e então esfregou a cabecinha naquela região.

— Tá sentindo, Sehun? — sussurrou, e o menor assentiu em silêncio, mesmo sabendo que o marido não o encarava. Novos selares queimavam em sua pele, ou um chupão a marcava sem qualquer piedade — Eu estou duro pra caralho, por sua causa.

Seu tom era tão sério que estremecia Sehun, já necessitado de sentir mais do caralho de Jongin. Se esfregava como podia, rebolando só para sentir a cabecinha roçar no seu cu que piscava sem parar. Os beijos subiram pelo pescoço, passaram pela linha da mandíbula e alcançaram o pé do ouvido, onde prosseguiu em sussurros roucos;

— E você vai dar um jeito nisso, não vai?

Outra vez o Oh assentiu, atônito com tudo ao seu redor. Não conseguia raciocinar bem com o marido pressionando o caralho contra seu cu, o provocando com uma investida que nunca viria, e mesmo assim forçava o corpo para baixo na esperança de ganhar mais.

— Eu não ouvi a resposta, Sehun.

— Eu vou — respondeu ofegante, olhando para baixo para encarar o moreno — Eu vou, Nini… Você ainda vai me encher de porra hoje.

— Claro que vou — ditou firme, sorrindo satisfeito com a resposta do menor. — Agora vira, uh? Quero ver você esfregando esse rabo em mim.

O menor assentiu enquanto já virava o corpo como a ordem recebida, mantendo-se ajoelhado e sentado no colo do marido, mas de costas para ele. Ajeitou-se um pouco mais para frente, de forma que pudesse curvar apoiado nas pernas dele e empinar contra o caralho duro. Jongin assistia a cena com gosto, observando a bunda de Sehun esmagar seu pau enquanto se esfregava para cima e para baixo. Agarrou a carne farta do rabo dele e ali fincou suas unhas, puxando mais dele contra seu corpo. O Oh soltava suspiros e ofegos carregados de desejo, imaginando em silêncio a sensação de ser fodido por Jongin.

— Seu rabo é tão gostoso — Jongin comentou, erguendo o rosto para encarar as costas nuas do menor — Até parece que foi feito só pra eu comer.

Dito isso, um tapa estalou na coxa do menor, que respondeu aquilo com um gemido alto, e mais pressão contra o cacete que pulsava em desejo.

— Você nem disfarça como gosta dessa ideia, não é? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, descendo o olhar para desfrutar da cena maravilhosa que tinha o privilégio de assistir — Nem tenta esconder o desespero de ser fodido a noite inteirinha, Sehun.

Sehun contorcia o rosto em uma mistura de prazer — mesmo que ainda sequer fosse fodido — com desespero, ansiando para que o Kim se desse logo por satisfeito de suas gracinhas. Mas o maior estava longe daquilo ainda. Agarrou novamente as nádegas do menor e as afastou bem, empurrando o corpo para frente. Queria ver o cu dele piscando, e aquela imagem encheu o ego do mais velho.

— Viu só? — Ele agarrou o pau com a destra e novamente bateu contra aquela região, arrancando resmungos descontentes do rapaz — Eu arrombo você tão bem assim, pra ficar nesse desespero?

— Você enrola demais, Jongin — reclamou — Por isso eu fico desesperado.

— Oh… — Se fingiu surpreso, esfregando a cabecinha no buraquinho sensível — Só estou me divertindo um pouco, meu bem.

— Mas eu não! — protestou irritado, tentando forçar o corpo para trás e sendo impedido pela firmeza do toque alheio — Eu quero sentar logo em você, Jongin!

O Kim divertia-se com aquele jeito do menor, que o fazia rir ao parar com aquelas provocações.

— Você não? Hm… Eu conheço uma brincadeira que você se diverte sim, Hunni — Lembrou, passando o braço pela cintura dele para que assim pudesse puxá-lo para si, o fazendo cair sentado em seu colo, com as costas contra seu peito.

As mãos subiram alisando o tronco do garoto, enquanto seus lábios roçavam ao pé do ouvido, arrepiando o corpo menor. Ainda sentia o pau abaixo de si, mas agora não conseguia rebolar como realmente gostaria. Sentia o corpo de Jongin quente, fervendo. E mesmo assim ele mantinha total controle da situação, inclusive dele próprio.

— Você irritado desse jeito me dá ainda mais vontade de te comer — sussurrou raspando as unhas curtas pelo peito nu, causando distração no menor — Se bem que nem com meu caralho socando no seu cu você fica quieto, não é? — Suspirou, sugando o lóbulo dele — Você grita tão alto… Acho que o único jeito de calar essa boca é fodendo ela, não é?

Inconscientemente, Sehun assentiu diversas vezes, concordando com as falas do marido que, ao perceber aquele estado inerte, sorriu satisfeito. Uma das mãos do menor acariciavam seu rosto, e a outra estava apoiada sobre uma das suas que ainda o alisava. Aquele era o estado certo, o momento perfeito para Jongin evoluir na sua brincadeirinha.

Enquando beijava atrás da sua orelha, sussurrando comentários sujos e o alisando, seus tentáculos saíam do seu corpo. Em completo silêncio, para que o Oh não percebesse nada, chamando atenção apenas quando deslizaram pelas coxas fartas. A sensação do toque viscoso contra sua pele o fez sorrir, sem nem precisar abrir os olhos para saber o que lhe tocava.

— O que está fazendo, Nini? — indagou baixinho, sentindo os tentáculos enrolando pelas suas coxas e descendo em direção às pernas.

— Apenas me divertindo, baby.

Dito isso, colocou firmeza ao segurar dos tentáculos, e Sehun percebeu isso imediatamente. Até abriu os olhos, e encarou os membros de cor vermelho carmesim que o rodeavam desde as coxas até os calcanhares. Suas mãos deslizaram aos mamilos sensíveis, quais agarrou entre os dígitos e torceu com cuidado.

 _Vermelho._ Aquela era a cor que entregava como Jongin estava queimando de tesão. Definitivamente sua cor preferida. Aquela que, só de olhar, o deixava ansioso pelo que lhe aguardava.

Ainda usando os tentáculos, puxou levemente o corpo do menor para baixo, mantendo a cabeça dele ainda deitada próxima de seu ombro, e abriu suas pernas, dobrando os joelhos para cima.

Um terceiro tentáculos saiu da lateral de seu corpo, deslizando com proposital lentidão, sendo acompanhado visualmente por Sehun. Abaixo do menor, a ponta fina do tentáculos vermelho alisou o cu que piscava mais desesperado que antes. Dessa vez, bastou um suspiro de Sehun para que Jongin forçasse o membro com mais firmeza e, finalmente, invadisse o homem. A lubrificação excessiva e natural do tentáculo bastava para preparar o Oh, deslizando facilmente naquela região apertada.

— Amor… — Sehun chamou baixo, mas não foi realmente respondido. Jongin sabia que ele estava apenas o chamando por estar perdido em pensamentos, e por isso apenas selou sua orelha e continuou apertar os mamilos durinhos e eriçados.

Afundava aos poucos nele, a espessura ficando cada vez mais grossa à medida que entrava. Algumas vezes o contraía para que afinasse e então voltava ao normal, alargando as paredes do menor. Oh Sehun gemeu alto, tentando em vão mover as pernas que permaneciam no aperto dos tentáculos. E como se não fosse suficiente, um quarto tentáculos saiu pelo outro lado, tomando quase o mesmo rumo que o anterior. Entretanto este envolveu o caralho abandonado do menor, o rodeando por inteiro.

— Jongin! — chamou de novo, arfando alto e tombando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

— Uh? — perguntou tranquilo, erguendo um olhar preguiçoso para o rapaz.

Seu jeito alheio a situação não condizia nem um pouco com suas ações. O tentáculo era tensionado e depois relaxado ao redor do pau duro, enquanto o outro passou a afastar e voltar contra o rabo, fodendo bem devagar. Os sons molhados se misturavam com os gemidos manhosos do Oh, e aquela união de sons tão eróticos era música para os ouvidos de Jongin.

A destra do rapaz desceu até apoiar sobre o tentáculo no seu pau, o apertando com força. Mas mesmo que usasse toda a firmeza que tinha, sequer fazia efeito em Jongin, visto que seu membro era grosso demais para de machucar com tal aperto humano. O menor revirava os olhos com o pau e o saco sofrendo aquela pressão, podia senti-los pulsar no aperto. Tentava rebolar contra o tentáculo, mas não tinha controle ou apoio para aquilo.

Conseguia sentir perfeitamente o membro comprido e melado entrando e saindo de si. Sentia o quão fundo chegava e como remexia dentro de si. Sentia a lubrificação escorrer pelo rabo.

Oh Sehun sentia tudo que Jongin lhe proporcionava, gemendo alto, inebriado no mais puro desespero.

— Porra, porra, porra! — xingou afobado, e por isso o Kim apertou com força os mamilos dele, arrancando mais um grito impensado.

— Gostando de se divertir agora, Sehun? — perguntou sério, vendo ele concordar com a cabeça sem parar os gemidos — Desgraçado… Você só pensa em ser arrombado pelo seu homem.

Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim Sehun concordou várias vezes, assentindo com rapidez. Jongin ergueu a destra e agarrou o rosto dele, pressionando os dígitos nas bochechas e o forçando a virar o rosto na sua direção.

— Tá gostoso, Hun?

— M-Muito… — Sua voz vacilou.

— O que está sentindo? Me conta…

O rapaz respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo apenas desfrutar das sensações extasiantes que tomavam conta de todo seu corpo. Passando a língua pelos lábios secos, tomou fôlego para responder.

— E-eu… Eu sinto você bem fundo, Nini… Sinto seu tentáculo entrando...

— É? E o que mais?

Sehun apertou mais o tentáculo entre os dedos.

— Meu pau tá muito apertado, eu vou gozar se continuar assim… — resmungou, arrancando um riso debochado do moreno.

— Gozar, Sehun?! Já? — Balançou a cabeça em negação — Sua raça é uma vergonha, não aguenta nem uma preliminar boba?

— Boba?! — Sehun perguntou indignado, mas perdeu a pose quando Jongin socou o tentáculo o mais fundo que podia, arrancando um gemido alto e rouco. — O-Olha o que você tá fazendo, isso não é bobo!

O protesto fazia Jongin sorrir cada vez mais sarcástico e satisfeito com as reações que recebia, contente com seu garoto irritado e, ao mesmo tempo, satisfeito com o que recebia. Sabia que, além de sensível, ser estimulado de tantas formas acelerava o orgasmo de Sehun. Além de que ter o pau engolido pelo tentáculo grosso, quente e lubrificado, não era algo tão bobo assim, como o próprio Kim havia insinuado.

— Você sabe que se gozar agora, não vai aguentar até _eu_ gozar.

E Sehun tinha total ciência daquilo. Embora tenha descoberto por Chanyeol que a raça de Jongin era extremamente resistente no sexo, só acreditou realmente no amigo quando ele e o Kim tiveram sua primeira vez. E quando terminou a noite extremamente exausto por um sexo que não estava nada preparado para ter — mas que foi fodidamente maravilhoso —, a antiga conversa com o amigo passou a fazer total sentido.

E de fato, ele não cansava. Por isso que a frase _"vou te encher de porra"_ definia perfeitamente o sexo deles. Sehun nunca acabava a foda com nada menos que a exaustão total.

Por isso, novamente, assentiu.

— Eu sei… — sussurrou mais calmo, mordendo o canto do lábio — Eu aguento, Nini.

Não querendo ser tão maldoso, pelo menos não mais do que já estava sendo, o moreno retirou seu tentáculo de dentro do menor e desenrolou o outro do seu pau. Os que forçavam as pernas a se manterem abertas, também relaxaram, as abaixando e soltando com cuidado. O pau duro do menor pulsava com força e Jongin via isso de longe. Estava levemente avermelhado, e completamente babado.

— Fica de quatro.

Mandou e afastou o menor do seu peito para poder levantar, pondo-se de pé ao lado da cama. Virou na direção do pequeno e o chamou com o indicador.

— Vem, Sehun. Vai mamar até eu gozar nessa boca gostosa.

Dito isso, o olhar do Oh caiu para o caralho abandonado até aquele momento. Jongin o bombeava lentamente, dali podendo ver a cabecinha babada de pré-porra que escorria excessivamente. Estava sendo muito egoísta de pensar em gozar sem cuidar daquilo antes, mas o que podia fazer se uma foda daquela era extremamente diferente de uma foda comum?

Pôs-se de quatro e engatinhou até a beira da cama, e como um bom menino, abriu a boca para receber o cacete. Jongin bateu a extensão dura sobre os lábios do rapaz antes de invadi-los, afundando lentamente na cavidade quente que o aceitava de bom grado. O olhar de Sehun permanecia erguido na sua direção, observando o rosto avermelhado do marido. Típico de quando o tesão subia demais, pois o Kim era incapaz de manter a coloração apenas nos tentáculos que brincavam com o corpo sensível de Sehun.

Os lábios fecharam, envolvendo o caralho grosso entre eles. E quando os movimentos de vai e vem começaram, foi quando Jongin se permitiu gemer pela primeira vez na noite. O som rouco e arrastado arranhou sua garganta ao que jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, inebriado com o calor que cobriu todo seu membro e sugou com força. Seus tentáculos voltaram a agir, alisando o corpo do mais novo de quatro à sua frente.

Dessa forma, conseguia sentir muito mais que apenas o contato dos corpos. Era capaz de captar toda a energia que exalava do corpo febril, sentir quase que palpável o tesão que transbordava daquele corpo. Era uma sensação única, incapaz de ser explicada na língua terrestre, mas que levava Jongin ao mais puro êxtase.

— Isso, caralho… — rosnou entre dentes, agarrando os fios do menor com força para acompanhar a movimentação que engolia cada vez mais e mais.

Por sua vez, Sehun gemia de boca cheia por sentir os membros envolverem seu corpo. Enquanto um praticamente o abraçava, outro descia alisando as coxas, um terceiro brincava constantemente com seus mamilos e o último massageava seu saco com movimentos circulares.

Sehun sempre era levado ao verdadeiro paraíso.

Ambas as mãos firmaram ao redor do rosto do menor, e não se contendo, o Kim o forçou parar de mamar para meter por conta própria. E assim fez, investindo contra a boca com mais velocidade do que era engolido anteriormente. Os gemidos também saíam sem controle, tornando-se altos e contínuos. Assim foi até sentir que estava _totalmente_ engolido, quando o saco passou a bater no queixo do Oh e a cabecinha afundar na garganta apertada, causando engasgos repentinos.

— Engole tudo, Sehun — mandou irritado, puxando o cabelo dele com força — Nem pense em engasgar.

Ter a pressão das ordens de Jongin tornava a situação ainda mais intensa, porque era basicamente impossível controlar aquilo. Todavia, o Kim não reclamava tanto, pois a cada vez que a garganta contraía-se ao redor do seu pau, ficava ainda mais gostoso socar ali.

O tentáculo que brincava com o saco sensível do menor, subiu até conseguir alisar o cuzinho dele, onde voltou a afundar. Agora Sehun era fodido de todas as formas possível, o fazendo revirar os olhos e gemer arrastado enquanto um filete de saliva escorria pelo canto dos lábios. E Jongin gemia alto, metendo cada vez mais, até que sentiu os espasmos chegando.

Seu caralho pulsava forte e era do instinto socar com ainda mais vontade na boca de Sehun, que já entendia o recado e se preparava para o que ganharia.

Não demorou muito para Jongin afastar rapidamente e agarrar o caralho, bombeando com rapidez e jorrando a porra quente contra o rosto do Oh. Ambos gemiam, Sehun por ser fodido tão devagar por trás, e Jongin por sentir a primeira onda de prazer correr pelo seu corpo. Assistia o rosto do menor receber sua porra, e os resquícios que caíam dentro da boca aberta.

— Puta merda, é tão bom foder tua boca, Sehun — sussurrou ofegante, enfiando o pau dentro dela e afundando uma única vez. E ao voltar, Sehun fechou os lábios na cabecinha inchada, chupando com vontade para não deixar nem uma gota escapar.

O gosto de Jongin era forte, mas saboroso. O caralho continuava duro e pulsante, e apesar de ofegante pela movimentação, seu corpo ainda não estava, de fato, cansado.

O tentáculo saiu de dentro dele e voltou a envolver o corpo do mais novo, e os quatro membros o guiaram para deitar enquanto Jongin voltava a ajoelhar sobre o colchão. Entre as pernas de Sehun, as segurou com as próprias mãos e as ergueu para apoiar sobre os ombros. Trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, o Oh sequer ligava de estar com o rosto sujo. Não que Jongin achasse ruim também, seria maravilhoso foder ele com aquela imagem.

— Você está bem? — perguntou calmo, alisando as coxas com a ponta dos dedos.

Apesar do descontrole no calor do momento, seja em ações ou em falas, seu maior foco era o prazer de Sehun. Mantinha-se dentro dos limites dele, sempre atento a qualquer sinal de que o garoto não estava gostando.

— _Muito bem_ — respondeu preguiçoso, arrancando uma risada baixa de Jongin.

O moreno virou o rosto e selou a perna do rapaz, com calma e carinho. Os tentáculos não o apertavam mais, ainda que o envolvesse por inteiro, deixando o corpo do homem todo lambuzado.

— Mesmo? — certificou, roçando a bochecha na pele macia.

— Mesmo, Nini.

Convencido, Kim se curvou sobre o rapaz, encaixando-se melhor entre as pernas dele. Segurou seu rosto com firmeza pela destra e, sem qualquer nojo, lambeu a própria porra que escorria na bochecha do garoto, descendo com a língua oara fora. Sehun, de prontidão, chupou o músculo antes de enroscar contra a sua. Suas mãos ergueram, alisando as costas largas do marido.

As línguas se enlaçavam com desejo, ambos os homens afobados com aquele sentimento crescente dentro dos corpos. Havia, sim, muito tesão. Mas também havia um amor inexplicável e único. Jongin fodia bem, e Sehun também era incrível na cama. Mas se fosse apenas aquilo, sabiam que seria apenas um sexo vazio.

E o sexo deles estava longe de ser vazio.

Jongin olhava o esposo com uma devoção única. Admirava suas expressões prazerosas e seus gemidos variados. Alisava cada detalhe de seu corpo e certificava-se de deixar claro que Sehun sempre seria sua prioridade entre aquelas quatro paredes; pois se Sehun não gozasse satisfeito no fim da transa, então não seria válido para o Kim.

Já do lado de Sehun, amava assistir o quão suado ele ficava enquanto metia. E amava quando ele expunha seus tentáculos, completamente à vontade. Pois era isso que Sehun prezava, que Jongin fosse livre. Assim como ele, cada ação sua era pensando no prazer alheio. Por isso dava o seu melhor para rebolar do jeito que sabia deixar o caralho dele pulsando em desejo.

E enquanto as línguas enroscavam no amargo da porra de Jongin, os dois homens naturalmente possuíam total ciência de todos aqueles detalhes. Por isso, um sorriso mútuo surgiu nos lábios que estavam um contra o outro. O coração de Sehun falhou uma batida só por ver, de pertinho e com os olhos estreitos, aquele sorriso único perto do seu rosto.

Durante a distração, sequer notou que Jongin tinha a destra entre os corpos, guiando o próprio pau para a entrada do Oh, assim o esfregando ali outra vez.

— Eu amo você — segredou.

E Sehun soube que a partir dali, o moreno permitiria perder o controle mais uma vez.

— Eu amo você, Jonginnie.

Com a declaração trocada, Jongin forçou seu caralho para dentro do menor. Não foi preciso tanta força, visto que a região encontrava-se extremamente lubrificada por ser fodida com os tentáculos.

Sehun fechou os olhos com força e gemeu em puro prazer com a sensação do pau afundando dentro do seu rabo, o alargando até que estivesse completamente inteiro dentro de si. Suas unhas fincaram na pele amorenada, e a cabeça tombou para o lado logo que Jongin desceu seu rosto, afundando no pescoço quente onde beijava com desejo. Era uma forma de retribuir o quão bom era sentir o pau sendo esmagado pelo cu que apertava ao redor. Quase um agradecimento por ser engolido até o fim.

Afastou a cintura e logo voltou, dando início às estocadas contra o rabo do marido. Não eram lentas, mas ainda ganhavam ritmo. Chupou sua pele uma última vez antes de endireitar o corpo, mantendo-se de joelhos. As mãos voltaram a alisar as coxas, ora apertando ou fincando as unhas para agarrar o máximo que podia da carne farte. Usou um dos tentáculos para envolver o quadril do menor e erguer um pouco, ficando mais fácil investir contra ele.

Um dos tentáculos subiu alisando todo o corpo deitado, até passar por trás da nuca e envolver o pescoço de Sehun. O rapaz até ergueu um pouco o queixo, dando espaço para o membro quente.

— Lembra o sinal, certo? — Jongin sussurrou, vendo o marido assentir com firmeza. Se algo passasse dos limites, Sehun podia sinalizar com alguns tapas no tentáculo, e imediatamente Jongin pararia tudo que fazia. Afinal, ele não poderia falar.

A pressão se formava aos poucos, gradativamente, dificultando a respiração de Sehun. As investidas de Jongin ganhavam mais rapidez e força, o saco batia contra o rabo do mais novo e causava um estalo. Sehun deu dois tapas leves no tentáculo vermelho, passando o primeiro sinal que não conseguiria passar daquilo.

Então, mantendo a pressão atual, focou totalmente em arrombar o rabo dele. O Oh segurava o tentáculo com ambas as mãos, apertando com toda a força que tinha. O sufoco cortava alguns dos seus sentidos, o dificultando de raciocinar certos pontos. Era obrigado a focar completamente no pau socando no seu cu, tirando de si gemidos engasgados. Aquele vai e vem contínuo chegava a arder, mas não deixava de ser bom.

Dava seu máximo para manter os olhos abertos e focados em Jongin. Não queria perder a visão única que possuía daquele rosto tão lindo contorcendo de prazer. A franja grudando na testa pelo suor e os olhos fechados com força.

Entre tantos cenários que a modernidade o permitia conhecer, tantos lugares que explorou pelo mundo e até pelo Universo. Já havia conhecido Saturno, admirado seus anéis cortando os céus em um pôr do sol de tirar o fôlego. Já havia estudado de perto o brilho de tantas galáxias, sem contar a existência da própria _Cosmos Redshift;_ tão única, brilhante, poderosa.

Mas nada, absolutamente nada, se igualava à beleza de Kim Jongin.

E Sehun se considerava o homem mais sortudo do Universo por ter o amor incondicional logo dele.

Jongin ondulava o quadril a cada investida, causando um revirar de olhos em Sehun por sentir o caralho roçar na sua próstata. _Que merda,_ como alguém podia foder tão gostoso daquela forma?!

Deixou as pálpebras pesarem, desistindo de lutar. Deixaria o Kim fazer seu trabalho, mas não sem piscar o seu cu propositalmente com força, esmagando o caralho no meio do vai e vem. Foi automático sentir o aperto do tentáculo na cintura, mostrando que seu plano de provocação havia dado certo. Por isso repetiu, e mais outra e outra vez. Os gemidos roucos ficavam cada vez mais fortes; era assim que Sehun gostava, do marido totalmente fora de si.

O aperto no pescoço afrouxou, permitindo a Sehun respirar fundo, recobrando todo o ar que lutava para entrar no seu peito. Mas ele se manteve ali, mesmo sem apertar, como se garantisse o controle total do Oh. Um dos tentáculos desceu e massageou o caralho do menor, que pingava pré-porra. O alisava da base até a cabecinha, estimulando de forma lenta.

— Jongin, porra…

— Uh? — O maior desceu o olhar, sorrindo satisfeito por ver o pequeno agarrando no tentáculo e gemendo alto — Tá gostoso, Hunni?

Seu tom era ofegante e rouco por conta dos próprios gemidos que saíam sem pausa, mas tão bom de ouvir quanto os sussurros sujos ao pé do ouvido.

— Pra caralho — respondeu depois de arfar, abrindo mais suas pernas e fazendo que saíssem do apoio dos ombros. Seguindo a nova posição, o próprio Kim segurou os calcanhares dele, mantendo o homem arreganhado para si. — Você come tão gostoso…

O elogio encheu o peito do maior, lhe dando mais força para aumentar a velocidade que metia no rabo. Voltou a tensionar o tentáculo ao redor do pescoço do menor, admirando a cena do marido gemendo com dificuldade enquanto revirava os olhos. Satisfatório em níveis inexplicáveis.

Há minutos, desdenhara da raça humana por seu pequeno ter reclamado na intensidade dos estímulos, mas a verdade era que Jongin amava o sexo dele. Não existia outro ser, em todo o universo, capaz de satisfazer seu desejo como Sehun era.

Porque não desejava apenas gozar, _desejava Oh Sehun._

Com uma nova ideia correndo sua mente, sorriu enorme e desenrolou o tentáculo do pescoço dele, dando alguns segundos para que se recuperasse, e só então afastou de vez o quadril, parando as investidas. Com o tentáculo que segurava firme a cintura dele, o virou na cama.

— Empina esse rabo, anda! — apressou, assustando Sehun que tentou ser rápido em firmar o corpo sobre os joelhos.

Mas Jongin tinha pressa. Por isso que, novamente usando o tentáculo, ergueu o corpo sozinho e o posicionou como bem queria, usando outro tentáculo para forçar o rosto do menor contra a cama. Afastou a bunda dele com as mãos, tendo a visão do cuzinho piscando sem parar. Sehun gemia baixo, apertando o lençol entre os dedos. Sentia falta de algo dentro de si, e sabia que o mais velho estava se divertindo com aquele desespero do seu corpo.

E de fato, estava. Ver o rabo completamente melado e pulsando chegava fazer o moreno salivar.

Direcionou o terceiro tentáculo para aquela região e o afundou sem qualquer aviso prévio. Sorria sozinho por ver como afundava no cu apertado, e como era automático ouvir os gemidos aumentarem quando ia fundo. E então voltava, mas sem sair inteiro dele, e afundava de novo. O som molhado e erótico que aquela ação proporcionava, misturada com o cheiro de sexo que tomava conta do cômodo, era o combustível perfeito para ferver o corpo do Kim.

— Jonginni… — Sehun gemeu manhoso, empinando como podia para receber mais.

O corpo maior posicionou-se atrás dele, guiando o caralho com a destra até o cu que era fodido pelo membro viscoso. Forçava a cabecinha rente seu tentáculo, até que conseguiu invadir o pequeno. Em resposta, um gemido alto que arranhou a garganta do Oh.

— Puta merda, Jongin!

E Jongin riu. Riu vendo seu pau afundar lentamente no cu do marido enquanto o tentáculo contraía e relaxava, alargando o rabo dele. Não era a primeira vez que faziam aquilo, mas sempre era preciso esperar Sehun acostumar com a dupla penetração. O gemido dengoso, até mesmo choroso, saía contínuo. Diferente dos de Jongin, roucos e arrastados. Era tão bom o pau esmagado no buraco quente e apertado, pulsando desesperadamente para foder o mais rápido que podia.

— M-Mete, Ni… — pediu baixo, rebolando contra os membros unidos — Pode socar, eu aguento.

O primeiro membro a afastar foi o tentáculo, lentamente. E quando voltou para dentro do pequeno, afastou o quadril na mesma velocidade. Dessa forma, intercalava as investidas, que aos poucos ganhavam um ritmo mais firme. Os gemidos voltaram a se misturar, transbordando de um prazer único compartilhado pelos homens. Alguns xingamentos escapavam, nomes, apelidos, e palavras das mais baixas que se passavam na mente do casal.

Os dedos do Kim apertavam com força a pele macia da cintura do menor, onde certamente causaria marcas que só seriam realmente percebidas na manhã seguinte. E o tentáculo que antes fazia o papel de rodear e segurar aquela região, deslizava para baixo do corpo, envolvendo o caralho dolorido e abandonado. Deslizava por ele como uma punheta, misturando a pré-porra excessiva com sua própria lubrificação.

Seu corpo estava fraco, as pernas tremiam e era difícil manter a firmeza sozinho. Seu corpo febril suava inteiro, a garganta secava de tanto gemer e gritar pelas investidas. Mas mesmo assim, sequer pensava em parar. Sabia que quando provocava o marido desejando por sexo, deveria se preparar para uma foda intensa e cansativa. Claro que não eram todas que seguiam aquele ritmo, Jongin era completamente ciente das limitações de Sehun e jamais iria extrapolar os limites.

— Jongin… — Sehun chamou perdido, tentando erguer o rosto.

— Sim?

— Eu vou gozar… — avisou, levando a mão até o tentáculo que estimulava seu caralho — P-Para… Por favor, eu não quero. Eu quero aguentar até o fim.

O tentáculo pressionou o pau dele, apertando com certa força sem dó alguma, arrancando um grito alto do Oh que bateu a mão no colchão.

— Resolveu, amor? — perguntou carregado de ironia, largando o pau dele que voltou a pingar o líquido viscoso sobre o colchão.

Sehun aproveitou a posição para olhar por baixo do corpo, vendo a imagem do filete escorrendo da cabecinha do pau que pulsava sem parar. E logo atrás, o corpo do marido indo e vindo com força contra si, balançando seu corpo e surrando sua bunda que já estava avermelhada pelas batidas constantes. O tentáculo esfregava no pau de Jongin, deixando aquelas investidas ainda mais gostosas para o moreno.

— Porra, Sehun… — xingou, tirando o membro vermelho de uma só vez e mantendo apenas o caralho metendo — Eu amo foder esse cu, que merda.

O Kim sequer raciocinava o que dizia. Ele fincava as unhas na pele do garoto, o desespero crescente fazendo ele movimentar o menor no ritmo oposto das investidas. Dessa forma, puxava o corpo para si quando investia contra. Estava prestes a gozar, _de novo._

O pau pulsava forte, o abdômen se contraía e não precisou de mais para jorrar dentro do homem. Sua porra enchia o rabo, e Sehun gritava em puro delírio por sentir o líquido quente escorrer por conta das investidas incansáveis. A porra escorria pelas coxas do menor, e Jongin continuou metendo enquanto o pau pulsava, mesmo que não gozasse mais.

E quando saiu lentamente, afastando a bunda com as mãos, sorriu em meio a expressão cansada por ver o cu piscar e escorrer sua porra. Esfregou o pau melado naquela região, soltando um suspiro alto. Ao afastar o corpo, novamente virou o pequeno, deitando o marido sobre a cama com cuidado. Sabia que a sensibilidade dele estava mais intensa que antes, além da exaustão física que ainda teria que aguentar mais um pouco.

Jongin deitou sobre ele mais uma vez, beijando sua bochecha e subindo para roubar um selar. Novamente, certificou em um sussurro:

— Bem?

Dessa vez, Sehun apenas assentiu em resposta, e segundos depois abriu um sorriso preguiçoso, fazendo o moreno rir contra os lábios mordidos do rapaz.

— Vou te fazer gozar agora, uh? — sussurrou, esfregando os lábios contra os dele.

Ergueu o rosto, encontrando na mesa de cabeceira a garrafa de água que Sehun costumava deixar para beber durante a noite. Impulsionou o corpo para se levantar e, apoiando as mãos nas costas do Oh, o ajudou a se sentar. Pegou a garrafa, abriu, ajudando o garoto beber. Era nítida sua exaustão, e quando tossiu depois de tomar alguns goles, só mostrou como a garganta realmente estava seca.

Aproximando o rosto, roçou os lábios na bochecha avermelhada do menor.

— Aguenta mais um pouco, baby?

— Uhum… — resmungou, movendo o rosto de leve para sentir mais do carinho.

— Quer trocar?

A proposta chamou atenção do menor, que virou o rosto imediatamente, buscando os olhos do marido. Pensou um pouco, sabendo bem o que aquilo significava. Mas por fim, negou com a cabeça.

— Não, quero sentir você em mim até o fim hoje.

Jongin manteve um olhar um tanto desconfiado, mas teve um selar roubado. O estalo foi interrompido por um segundo beijo, e os braços do menor envolveram seu pescoço e o puxaram para cima de si. As posições foram trocadas, pois agora Jongin quem estava deitado com Sehun sentado sobre si. O beijo ardente não permitia que o ar cuidadoso se prolongasse daquela vez, porque Sehun estava desesperado para gozar e precisava daquilo, _logo._

Sugava o lábio do moreno, chupava sua língua e as enroscava fora das bocas. Os tentáculos alisavam todo seu corpo, era delicioso ser acariciado em tantas regiões simultaneamente. Suas mãos também faziam um bom trabalho, dedilhando o peitoral de Jongin e, sem que o moreno esperasse, fincou as unhas com força perto da clavícula, descendo pelo peito nu. O ardor fez Jongin gemer alto na boca do menor, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito do rapaz.

— Até parece que eu ia deixar você brincar tanto comigo, sem me deixar revidar, Nini.

Ambos riram baixo, roçando os lábios uma última vez antes do rapaz se erguer, admirando o marido abaixo de si. Ele estava uma completa bagunça, que Sehun faria questão de bagunçar mais um pouco.

Levou a destra para baixo dos corpos e agarrou o caralho dele, posicionando contra seu cu e assim sentando de uma só vez. Os gemidos dos dois se encontravam no ar, Jongin também sentia seu corpo mais sensível, indicando que estava prestes a chegar no seu limite. Suas mãos apoiavam nas coxas do mais novo, que começou a quicar no seu pau no mesmo instante.

Sehun fechou os olhos e manteve a cabeça tombada para trás, permitindo que apenas sentisse o quão gostoso era ter o pau do outro entrando daquela forma. Com o apoio sobre o peito largo, conseguiu empinar mais e aumentar o ritmo que quicava.

Os corpos ansiavam um pelo outro, e só não notavam o quão abafado o quarto estava por estarem inertes demais naquela bagunça que criaram juntos.

— Você é tão gostoso, Hun — sussurrou ainda mais rouco, erguendo a destra para acariciar o rosto suado — E sabe sentar tão gostoso.

Sehun mordeu o canto do lábio e parou os movimentos repentinamente. Forçou o corpo completamente para baixo, rebolando com vontade, esfregando a bunda contra o outro corpo. Jongin xingou com o maxilar travado, sentido o pau pulsar forte dentro do menor. Sehun sabia como revidar, pois sabia que se rebolasse _daquele jeito_ e contraísse seu cu com força, o gemido de Jongin sairia alto, em êxtase.

Movia o quadril para frente e para trás, intercalando com movimentos circulares e lentos. Os tentáculos envolviam seu corpo, Sehun podia sentir o desespero que eles carregavam em busca de contato. As mãos apertavam suas coxas, e logo Sehun voltou a quicar.

Jongin era capaz de captar o calor do corpo menor, e o tesão enérgico que alimentava aquela foda extensa. Mas era nítido que, mesmo que Sehun tentasse expor que ainda tinha forças para algum controle, alcançaria o limite em breve. Um limite que estava sendo negado há um bom tempo. Só que, definitivamente, não aguentaria mais. E depois de gozar duas vezes, não demoraria para o Kim chegar no seu limite definitivo também.

— Jongin — chamou ofegante, curvando-se sobre o esposo até poder selar seu queixo — Coloca mais um de novo, por favor.

O pedido foi atendido com rapidez, e o tentáculo já pressionava contra a entrada sensível, afundando ao lado do caralho. Tão perto do rosto de Jongin, o homem gemeu arrastado e tremido, fincando as unhas na sua pele outra vez, e quem ganhou marcas de unhas foram os braços fortes do Kim. O emaranhado dos corpos estava mais intenso, pois Jongin abraçava o marido com força contra seu corpo e impulsionava a cintura para cima, intercalando em ritmo descompassado com as investidas do membro vermelho.

Outro foi direcionado para entre os corpos, se espremendo no aperto até alcançar o pau do Oh mais uma vez. O envolveu e começou a massagem, contraindo e relaxando os músculos continuamente, pulsando o caralho sensível.

— Me fode, Jongin… Fode mais, por favor… — implorava.

Jongin tinha certeza que ele estava delirando sobre seu corpo.

Com a rapidez que metia, e o tentáculo que roçava no seu próprio pau, foi questão de mais algumas investidas até, finalmente, gozar dentro dele. Sentia o jato forte jorrando, melando seu próprio tentáculo. Mas ainda assim continuava as investidas com ambos, que deslizavam com excessiva facilidade.

— Isso, me enche de porra, Nini — incentivava. Seus lábios roçavam abertos contra os do moreno, que retribuía ao toque. Os ofegos se misturavam e algumas vezes as línguas resvalavam uma na outra, ou contornavam os lábios que logo eram chupados.

Jongin envolveu os outros dois tentáculos ao redor do corpo menor e levantou seu tronco, ainda que não o colocasse completamente sentado. Continuava metendo, tentando em vão controlar sua respiração pesada. O tentáculo que cobria todo o caralho do Oh continuava ondulando, fazendo o pau pulsar. Os olhos de Sehun lacrimejaram, ele apoiava as mãos nos braços fortes do Kim, que erguidos seguravam o quadril do esposo.

Fincou as unhas ali, e diferente de quando foi nos tentáculos, Jongin sentiu a força depositada. Seu cu contraía com força, e os gemidos não tomavam pausa.

— Goza, Hunni — Ofegou, movimentando a ponta do tentáculo no fundo do rapaz — Deixa vir, vamos.

Sehun concordou assentindo, mas sua mente estava vazia, o corpo inteiro tremia e não conseguia controlar absolutamente nada; seja seu corpo, suas falas, gemidos ou pensamentos.

O mais novo finalmente gozava, a porra escorrendo pelas dobras do tentáculo que o envolvia. Gemia alto, praticamente gritando. Os espasmos corriam freneticamente por todo seu corpo. Retardar seu orgasmos daquela forma e estimular seu corpo ao extremo, sempre resultava em um orgasmo mais intenso que o comum.

Jongin diminuía aos poucos seus movimentos, não querendo causar nenhum choque repentino no corpo do mais novo. Investia cada vez mais devagar, a massagem também se acalmando. Podia sentir Sehun estremecer algumas vezes enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados com força, escapando gemidos mais contidos. Primeiro, largou o caralho. O pau pulsava com força e Jongin _precisou_ parar para assistir tal cena. Estava completamente melado, com a porra escorrendo depois de ser jorrada naquele aperto sem saída.

Então deitou Sehun sobre seu corpo, tirando seu pau com muito cuidado de dentro da entrada sensível. E por fim, o tentáculo afastava com igual lentidão. E assim, os dois homens suspiraram alto de alívio e exaustão.

Nenhum deles falou qualquer coisa. O Oh agora deitava a cabeça sobre o peitoral, uma perna esticada para baixo enquanto a outra estava dobrava quase na altura do quadril. Seu baixo ventre ainda repuxava e o pau pulsava. Não queria, e sequer conseguia, sair de cima de Jongin. Mas este também não achava ruim. Abraçava o corpo do pequeno com paixão, os tentáculos descansavam sobre as pernas dele e as mãos acariciavam as costas. Estavam acabados, mas felizes.

As respirações demoraram alguns minutos para se acalmarem, e só assim Jongin percebeu que Sehun não havia falado nada e sequer se mexido. Olhou para baixo, analisando o rosto sereno.

— Amor? — sussurrou, levando alguns segundos até receber um "hm?" arrastado em resposta, o que o fez rir baixinho. Já imaginava que ele estaria bem mais cansado que si, mas não deixava de achar adorável aquele jeito preguiçoso que ele sempre ficava no fim da transa. — Você está bem?

Sehun ergueu o rosto e apoiou o queixo no peito, sorrindo preguiçoso e de olhos cansados.

— Você acaba comigo, Nini.

— Você sabe que podemos ter noites mais calmas… — resmungou, erguendo a destra até a franja do rapaz para afastá-la.

— Mas eu não quero ter noites mais calmas — retrucou irritado, formando um pequeno bico nos lábios — Quero as _nossas noites._

O Kim sorriu bobo, selando demoradamente o bico do menor.

— Me espera aqui? — sussurrou, e o Oh assentiu uma única vez.

Com cuidado, foi virando os corpos para deitar o marido de lado na cama, afastando ambos para poder levantar. Era natural da sua espécie ter noites intensas, então o baque que atingia seu corpo ao fim era o mesmo que atingiria Sehun se ele estivesse transando com outro ser humano.

Foi sozinho para o banheiro, e ali sentou na beira da banheira e puxou o chuveirinho da ducha. Lavou seus tentáculos um a um, tirando os resquícios de porra, tanto a de Sehun quanto a sua própria. Os membros ainda estavam vermelhos, mas em um tom mais claro, acalmando-se aos poucos da intensidade dos recentes sentimentos. Ao finalizar, pode recolhê-los novamente, sentindo entrarem nas laterais do corpo — dois de cada lado. Ligou a torneira da banheira e deixou encher com água morna, ficando sentado ali observando a água subir.

Quando pronto, voltou para o quarto, encontrando Sehun na mesma posição, lutando silenciosamente contra a exaustão. Curvou pela lateral, alisando o corpo nu com uma das mãos.

— Vem, baby — sussurrou, e o garoto abriu os olhos, encontrando o olhar apaixonado de Jongin.

Isso o fez sorrir e esticar um braço, ficando a trabalho de Jongin o puxar para o colo e se erguer novamente. Com Sehun agarrado contra seu corpo, foi até a cabeceira da cama e apertou o pequeno botão na lateral, deixando que o móvel acionasse sozinho o sistema automático de troca de roupa enquanto caminhava para o banheiro. Entrou na água e sentou, mergulhando os corpos na temperatura ideal de relaxamento que os corpos agradeceram no mesmo instante.

Não tentava puxar qualquer assunto, tratava apenas de cuidar do seu pequeno. Pegou o sabonete com um leve perfume de lavanda e fez bastante espuma nas mãos, espalhando no rosto suado e sujo de Sehun. Com a ponta dos dedos, massageava as bochechas, o nariz, queixo… Cada cantinho que encontrasse. E com igual cuidado, retirou a espuma molhando a mão na água e passando pelo rosto.

O próximo passo foi lavar o cabelo, perfumando-os com o shampoo de chocolate, o preferido de Sehun. Não resistiu a uma risadinha quando ouviu o resmungo do rapaz, que tinha os olhos fechados desde que subiu em seu colo.

— O que foi, hein?

— Cansado… — murmurou quase inaudível, tombando a cabeça para trás, assim evitando que caísse espuma em seu olho.

— Precisa estar limpo para descansar, querido.

Sehun não respondeu, apenas deixou Jongin terminar o que fazia, usando o chuveirinho para retirar o shampoo dos fios, agora, perfumados. E quando terminou essa etapa, ajudou o corpo menor virar e sentar de lado em seu colo. Sehun deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Jongin, apoiando a testa na curvatura do pescoço. O Kim não soube se levou um segundo ou, quem sabe, alguns minutos, mas definitivamente Sehun pegou no sono ali mesmo.

E mesmo que seu garoto estivesse apagado, continuava esfregando o sabonete nas mãos para espalhar a espuma pelo corpo. O mais novo sequer sentia os toques, ainda assim eles aconteciam com cuidado para não incomodar seu descanso. Limpou o peito, o pescoço, as costas. Nenhum espaço — que alcançava — passou despercebido pelos cuidados do Kim. Era incapaz de desligar sua atenção naquele momento, que mesmo depois do prazer alcançado, só teria fim para Jongin quando seu esposo estivesse afundado nas cobertas, limpo e seguro.

Quando julgou ter finalizado, apoiou os braços nas bordas da banheira e tombou a cabeça para trás, soltando um suspiro profundo. Queria deitar na sua cama e dormir agarrado com Sehun, mas ao mesmo tempo a preguiça era tanta que cogitava passar a noite de molho na banheira. Claro, era racional o suficiente para saber que aquela era uma _péssima ideia._ Então apenas aproveitaria a preguiça por mais um tempo.

Abraçou o corpo adormecido com um braço, apertando contra si. A outra mão afundou nos fios da nuca, onde deu início a uma carícia tranquila. Por fim, beijou a testa molhada. Sehun suspirou baixinho e esfregou o rosto no pescoço, encolhido contra o corpo forte que o passava uma sensação indescritível de proteção.

Haviam tido uma noite e tanto, e Jongin se preparava mentalmente para os cuidados do dia seguinte, quando Sehun acordasse sensível e dolorido. Algum chá que tranquilizasse seu corpo e ajudasse na garganta? Uma compressa morna e cafuné durante a tarde toda. Oh, sim… Seria um dia perfeito para não saírem da cama, colocarem alguma série em dia e se perderem em beijos apaixonados.

Sorriu de canto, ansioso para aquilo.

Por agora, apenas acariciava o corpo adormecido, zelando pelo seu sono.


End file.
